We're the Music
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: Ten songs. Ten drabbles.


**Hey guys! Guess what! My birthday is tomorrow! I will officially be an adult! By the way, I got an iPad for graduation and I will probably buy a laptop for school. I'm so excited! It is so cool! Anyway for my birthday gift, I want 30 new followers on twitter, 20 reviews for Behind Enemy Lines (that's one more), 120 for Sonny with a Chance of An All Nighter, 25 for Three Little Words, and 30 for What Friends Are For. That would be the best gift. Also, I want a trailer for I Can't Forget About You. Whoever makes that I will follow. Also to all my followers on Twitter, I will follow back tomorrow. Now I have a contest for you. I want to change my Twitter username. The person who can combine Jonatic, Lovatic, Rusher, Knighter, Gleek, and Hansonic into two names wins! I will follow back, give a shoutout and whatever. The next is whoever can combine a picture of all those wins! I will do the same. Now serious talk time. I mean it. A lot of Lovatics are hating on the Jonas Brothers because of what Joe did (or what we think Joe did). We don't know the full story so to hate on some amazing boys and song writers is not cool. Lovatics (I'm also a Lovatic don't get me wrong) get mad at haters for saying bad things about Demi but they are doing the same thing when they talk about others. So please stop the hate. We don't know the full story of Jemi so there is no need to stop liking the Jonas Brothers. But if you stopped because of that, you aren't true fans. I was mad at Joe too and I'm mad that they don't talk to her anymore but we don't know the story. I still love those boys and I'm excited about Joe's See No More. Okay, serious talk is over. I just had to get that out there. Updates this week and next. Hope to finish my stories this summer. Anything else? Oh, I don't own SWAC or these songs. **

Shuffle songs on iPod/iTunes/whatever. The first ten songs, write a drabble for. Make sure they are easy songs to write for. You can change songs (I did). Some are hard to write. Can be any pairing.

**Firework by Katy Perry (Glee Cast Version)**

Every time they kissed, she felt sparks. She saw fireworks in her head. He made her feel special. He gave all his attention to her and made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. But instead she felt like he was the great one. She didn't tell him this of course because it would make his ego grow even bigger. He was a great actor and even though he cared what people though of him, when it came to her, he didn't care. In her opinion, he was a great person and she brought out his good side. That's why they were perfect together. That's why they both saw fireworks when they kissed.

**Things Will Never Be the Same by the Jonas Brothers**

He stared at the ceiling, thinking to himself how stupid he was. He thought about the good times when they both thought they would be together forever. Then he thought they would be married and have four kids. Dylan Mackenzie, Constance Allison, and Chad Jr. But now he screwed it up. She probably thought their time together was wasted but he would never change a thing. Although, he didn't know if they could stay friends after what he did or if he could ever get her back. What he did was stupid, more then stupid. He lost the best thing he ever had. She was asking for him to change completely and drop Chad Dylan Cooper. He tried but he couldn't get rid of CDC. Maybe in the end, they were meant to be friends. Now, the more he thinks about it, neither one is to blame. If they did get back together, it will never be the same as it was.

**Need You Now by Lady Antebellum (Glee Cast Version)**

Sonny stared at her memory box. Slowly she took out the memories. She laid out each of the picture that was in the box. Memories flooded back to her. She reached for her phone, as she remembered their time together. She couldn't take it. Did he think of her still? She did everyday. She needed him even if it was a quarter after one. She had promised herself she wouldn't call but she needed his arms around her.

Chad sat at the club's bar, staring at the door. It was one of her friend's party and he thought she would be here. He asked for another drink. He just wished he could see her again. She would always come into parties glowing with happiness. Her friend and her would always go to the dance floor and stay there for hours. Did she think of him still? He did everyday. He needed her even if it was a quarter after one. He might be a little drunk but he needed her. He promised himself he would not call but he needed her arms around him.

He stared at the door. She stared at the phone. Maybe it was better to feel pain then nothing. She ran to the party, not caring if she was underdressed. She saw him at the bar. He saw her and stood up. "I need you," They whispered at the same time.

**Baby (Acoustic) by Justin Bieber**

Grady saw Mel at the counter looking as cute as ever. She saw him and smiled. She waved then continued working. He knew she liked him. Why else would she put up with him and his corny pick up lines? They always hung out after she got off but were they official? Sonny said they weren't until he asked her. Chad said they were. Tawni and Zora were too surprised she was still talking to him to give him advice. Nico was too proud that a girl was talking to him to help out and he didn't know either. Mel said they were friends but she would smile after she said that. Was she hinting something? Was there someone else? Boy, did he feel like singing Justin Bieber to find out. Baby times 56.

**Pushin' Me Away by the Jonas Brothers**

Every time she thought they had something, he pushed her away. He was so kind then he was a jerk. He would give her a present and tell her sorry then he was yelling at her for almost killing him when it was his fault. He would offer her a hug but ask her to buy a box of cookies for it. He confused her. She thought he liked her. Maybe she thought wrong. Maybe she read his actions wrong. Maybe, just maybe she was right.

**Light Up the World by Glee**

"Sonny?" Chad called hitting her window with a rock. Sonny poked her head out.

"Chad, what is it?"

"Come on, I'm taking you out," He said.

She grinned and jumped down. He opened the door for her then jumped into the front seat. He drove around L.A. She put her hands up and screamed excitedly. She looked around L.A. that was beautiful lit up. He drove to a bright club and led her inside. They went to the dance floor and danced with all they had. He pulled her closer. They knew that together they could light up the world.

**Something About the Sunshine by Anna Margaret**

Chad was always cool. He made sure he had the coolest clothes, shades, and shoes. L.A. was the best place to live for all that. He loved the city. He loved the sun, the places to shop, and the places to be seen. But when he met Sonny Munroe that changed. She became his new L.A., his new sonshine. Together, he and Sonny conquered L.A. That sunshine town was theirs.

**Madeline (Acoustic) by Hanson**

The new girl on Mackenzie Falls was Madeline. And she was beautiful but very familiar to Nico. The more he thought about, he realized something. Madeline and him grew up together in Atlanta. They had grown up together and even gone out a few times. They started hanging out again. He started to regret breaking it off with her when he moved to L.A. She was so much fun. He didn't know why he let her go. He hoped he didn't make the same mistake. He asked her out again and she said yes. This time was different. They were older, more mature. It was better. They had more fun this time. She was his Madeline.

**Fly with Me by the Jonas Brothers**

They were together in a secret place. Alone. Time was still. Together they stayed. They looked at the stars, hoping the moment would never end. The Jonas Brothers might have thought Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine but they knew better. They were better then that couple. They would be together. When she left to go film a movie, (He was so proud of her. It was such a great opportunity for her.) she was afraid that he would forget about her. She wanted to be with him in that secret place again where it's just him and her, where they could chase the stars to the lose the shadow and pretend Peter Pan and Wendy made it, and fly together forever.

**Me Against the Music by Britney Spears (Glee Cast Version)**

Tawni Hart and Sonny Munroe. When you hear those two names, you would never think they were best friends. They were so different. Sonny was perky and caring. Tawni cared. About herself. Nobody thought they would become so close they were like sisters. Not even them two. Nobody EVER thought they would collab together. But they did. Music was secretly both their passions so they decided to do a cover together. An epic cover according to Tawni with the most epic song. The song proved they won't just two good girls. They were women. The song proved music was a huge passion and they were good at it. Together they did more. Soon it was time for them to go off on their on doing albums on their own with their own songs. But after years of singing and acting, they reunited to prove themselves once again. It was just them and the music. Them against the music.


End file.
